tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fattie Gwen 09'-99'
Fattie Gwen Campaign As you all know, Gwen is fat. Please leave all comments below. Userbox: This user is an avid supporter of the "Fattie Gwen 09' - 99'" Campaign! Plan Gwen is so fat for stealing Duncan, we're all going to vandalize the Gwen and DuncanXGwen pages on 9-9-2099 at exactly nine in the afternoon. Please meet us then. Thank you. Fattie Comments GWENisPHAT. DUNKINisHAWT. --DUNKINisHAWT Cuz it's Nine in the after noon! YOur eyes are the size of the moon! Gwen is soooo fat! FattieGwen'09 FTW! --#~~DJ_fan Want help? Well, I can ! 21:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) omglol -- DUNKINisHAWT ONE TWO THREE! BE READY FOR A BIG COMMENT! -- fattie gwen ohmygosh, this 4um thread matches me so like people like me can like chat here like and liketalk about FATTIE GWEN! -- fattie gwen o_0 wear iz every people? -- fattie gwen idk lolololololololololol DUNKIN is 2 HAWT 4 gweeen!!111!!111! -- DUNKINisHAWT Proud to be a member of the best campaing ever! GWENisPHAT wat should we bee talking about? -- fattie gwen how phat gweeen iz -- DUNKINisHAWT i no, she is hivepundred elevendy who? -- fattie gwen >:O WE MEET AGANE!!!1!!SHIFTONE!!!!! DUNCNandGWEN4EVAR!!!1!! oh noes!11!!!1!!1 it be u!!111!!111 1!!111! >:( -- DUNKINisHAWT o no. -- fattie gwen OMG. gwen is so fat she needs to go too jayl for steeling dunkin from kortnee!!!!!111 --gwen hater i be callin da cuops!!!!!111!!!111 -- DUNKINisHAWT U should all be ashamed of yourself! Its because of a****les like u that Gwen's reputation is in ruins! --User:PhenomsServant3 Read the notes at the top or bottom of forums before cussing at users due to the content. It clearly said that we were making fun of DxC fanbrats more than we were Gwen. We like Gwen. It's a joke. Unfortunaly, due to the way you worded your opposition, we will have to ban you for three days. I'm sorry, but we do not tolerate cussing. --Freehugs41♥Talk 23:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) omglol gweeen iz gonna loze tda. kortknee n dunnkin win n get marred wid da monee. i red dat on wikapedya.--DUNKINisHAWT srszly? i hurd that gwenz gonna fall in dat green goop dat kortnee was afraid of. and den dunkin is gunna get marryd to kortnee and take uver tottul dramma iyland and stuf n den trent is ate by gwun cuz shes so fat n she wus hungree. --gwen hater Too many "Baby" talk, scary... GWENisPHAT omglol -- DUNKINisHAWT Leik OMG! Gwen atez dat trenty boy! KORTNEEisHAWTER u guys r so meen. gwen is lyk, awsum and ur just juluz. k? --gwen luva 4 ever 999 gweeeen iz juz gelous ov KORTKNEE. KNORTNEEXDUKIN 4 evur!!!111111!!!1111!!!111!!! --DUNKINisHAWT Gwen didn't steal Duncan from Courtney! This DXG crap is nothing but paranoia from Trent, Geoff, and Courtney.--Ajustice u juz dunt underrrstaynd. Gweeen maks knortknee mayd, sooo she iz evul!!111!!! --DUNKINisHAWT gwen shud b w/ haruld b4 dunkin!!!!!!! --GWENisNAWT! Gwen and Trent forever. --Whackeyeye5 gwun has noo cooth. ya i just hurd my granddma say that wurd and i dun now wut it meanz but i think it meanz shes fat. i thunk that it ment mean erleir but i condradycted myself. --gwen hater omg gween is sooooo obiyse. dat's mah vucabularie wurd!!111!!!111 :D :D :D --DUNKINisHAWT Gwen shuld get killzed buy Explosivio and than Kourtney and Dukin can mak out and then get married and kill Kris so they can take all his mony --KortneeandDunkinaretwokute! u keep sayin that Gewn's just jeluz. well you know wut country's just jeluss of gwen becuz she've been going out w/ duncn :3 DUNCNandGWEN4EVAR!!!1!! noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gween iz a gelous 1. KortkneeeeeXDunkin 4 evur!!!!!!!111!!!11111!!111!!DunkinXGwen 4 nevur!!!!!1111!!!111!!!!1 Dunkin iz Kortknee's boyfreind!!!!11111!!! Ur r sooo phat. Ur r a DxG person so go awaaaaaayy!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!! --DUNKINisHAWT Noes I DxG Fan, MY ONE WEEKNESS!!! *Melts into floor* KortneeandDunkinaretwokute! did u guyz c juztin in princez pryde?!?!?! he iz almoost as phat as gweeen!!!11!!11 1!! 1!! he br trying to steel kortneeeeee frum DUNKIN!!!1!!11111 --DUNKINisHAWT GWeN iS sO pHaT 4 STeALiN DuNkIn FRuM kORtKNeE!1!1!!1!1!!!!!!1111!! --xdxdgwenisafatmonter nooooooooos!!!11! kortnee n dunkin braked up, now gweeen n dunkiin are gettttin maried in totel drama da musicil. i hate d/g persins, daay r phat. and annoyin kortnee rox gWen iS oUT tO kiLl uS alL bUt ShE'S gOnNa kiLL k0rTknEe fIrSt sO shE caN hAve DuNkIN tO heRseLF. --xdxdgwenisafatmonter lyk y dos gwen hav 2 b sooooooooooo phat!?!??!??1/!?!??1!?!?1??!??/!?!!1?!?!1?/!?!?!?!?!?!111!1!?1?!?!1!?11!!!? --xdxdgwenisafatmonter so; ever-e1 nos dat gwen is a bigg phatty --DuNkIn+KoRtNeE=<3 The world is cruel, Gwen and trent for ever! shut up whoever u r gwen is fatter dan da eyfell tower itzelf hahaha dat funny i rite dat duwn in joke buuk --gwen hater el o el i no dat joke wuz souper funnie --xdxdgwenisafatmonter ur rll cuul buttt ckortnee is da best. :pppp --DUNKINisHAWT quen iz a noob --xdxdgwenisafatmonter kk so if gwen ayt cheez wuld she b fattur???? no!!!!!!!!!11111111 haha dat mah other joke i rite dat duwn in joke buuk 2 --gwen hater diz 4rem haz been so inacktiv butt gwen iz stil phat --omgeegwenizsoooofat totile --DuNkIn+CoUrTnEy=<3 im baaack from vacaion i sua dunkin and told gewn ta she was PHAT. phattie gwen el o el!!!!11!1!11!!! shee iz so phat its skari she needs 2 go on dat reliti show big looser or wutevah itz called --xdxdgwenisafatmonter good 4 dunkin he dozent dezerv gwen dunkin n kortnee 4evur --omgeegwenizsoooofat noooooooooooooo quen duzent d-serve dunkin srsly. kortnee is pretyyyerr srsly. --DUNKINisHAWT lul i no!!!!!!!!1!!11!!!!1111111!!!!! xdxdgwenisafatmonter wth kourtee is wiv dunkin tho!!!1 dat emo quen isnt gettin betwen dem!!!!!!!!!!!111 whu hates hur??!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?! --gwen hater quen sux she iz soooo PHAT stupid gothz lol...... kortknee + donkin 4eva <3333 --kortneeRULES goffic ppl du nawt d-serve 2 be w/ dunkin. only kortneee getz dunking. itz tru --DUNKINisHAWT I LUV KORTNEE AN DUNKIN! I H8 DUNKIN AN GWEN! DONT SUPOURT DXG! BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!!!!! --Kortnee4EVAH! =D y did dunkin leave and den gwen sing y yyyyyyyy phattie gwen .........quenz a tramp >:( --gwen hater dunkin iz hi wheeeen he kisez quen cuz he izzzzzz in LUV w/ kortkeen n queeen is jus a phat hore. --DUNKINisHAWT it waz sooo sadd wen dunkin kwit tee dee doublu tee n den chef pushd him of da plane!!!!!!1111111111111 --DuNkIn+KoRtNeE=<3 AGH GWEN N DUNKIN KIZZD Y THEY DO THA --Kortnee4EVAH! =D Whhhhoooaaa maaaan, who you be?!? More like DxG NOT forever dudezzzzz!!! Imma bust a cap if one mo sucka sez DxG heeerreeee. Do you huuuur what I be sayinnnnn? DxC fo-shizz, aight?! Duncney be ROCKIN dis house! GleekForCOURTNEY 21:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ya ikr i meen sum pplz r just h8rz cuz dey cant c how bad goffz and p0nx mix 2gether...... -- kortneeRULEZ U gyz r jus jeelus dat gwen and dukin is maed 4 eech oder. Dats y dey lik scari muuvez Gwennizzzzhawwtttt no dey likezz scari moovuhs cauz gwen isss stiupd u dont kn0w notin u dont nknow nothjin lol gwen suckz |-|/-\|-|/-\ gwen iss a losuh hoo likz gwen shee sukz cuz shee stol kortnees man dunkin dat iz y she suks grrr.. -- gwen suckz ppl r stoopid for lyking gwenn shhe is stoopid bcuz n shhe dsnt gyve kodde a chnc n den shee steels kourtnees bf. s0 sshee iz fatt bcuz!! -- dunkin kodde kourtnee phan lol gwenn shouldn't be with dunkin, he should be with kourtnee. ;) --duncanxcourtney= <3 omg. i no. gwen is stoopid. n seh mad dat geetir dood cri. N kodde n kourtnee. --dunkin kodde kourtnee phan omglol! and i like like it when gwenn and trrent are together. they make a cute kouplee. --duncanxcourtney= <3 lyk omg i h8 gwen cz she lyk stl dunkin from court court is hawt n stff wich mens dunkikn stll luvs hr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 i hop gwen lyk gts pshd of a clf bi dunkin n dis n dunkin n court mke owt. omg. gwen iz stoopid. n seh ttly shud b pshd of a clf!!!!1!!!1!1!1one!!111! poorr trrent iz regeckted bi gwen n dunkin luvs kourtnee nt gwen. -- dunkin kodde kourtnee phan oh ma gawsh, kneeco i so mpressed with myslf 4 undurstanding wat u sayed. ne wayz....Go Kourtnee! git ur boi back. Gween cn go dri up n the son bcuz we all no shes a vampyr!!! -DxC ish ma LYFE lolz shs a vampr glk! Lke OMG Gwn iz sooo phat! like sh cn go n gt lsot cuz shs a looza! Dunkin n cortnee 4 evah!1! OMGDxC4EVAH!!!! 10:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) oh my gosh i hate gwen cause she is goth and she is smart and likes scary movies cause she is very personal and has duncan i like courtney cause she is anoying and stole duncan lamao zoh mah gudnees gwen waz so meen 2 kodee n teh ostrayliah epsod. she desurvd 2 leeve! --Endofepisode16=win gwen is suo phaty and dunkin n kurtny will marrey and hevi babys and gwen wil splode bekause she is phaty and stealer. Kurtnyisdabest omg, gwenz stow ssstoopid. eye h8t har suuu much. gwenz #1 h8ter kurtney n dunkin hav com bak with babis in seazone 5 n there namez r dunney n kurkin butt quen dozent retrn cuz she dyes off uglynez --omgeegwenizsoooofat Dude, i dont need to be a gwen lover to know that gwen is freaking skinny. Duncan likes, kiss and dated skinny girls this includes heather and lindsay What the f**k! Gwen is not f**king fat! Maybe making a Fattie Courtney isn't such a bad idea! Jackninja5 is the Awesome Dude!!! LYK OMG, UR SO MEEN JA QUEN IZ DHAA PHADDEST EVAN FATTAR DAN STACEE AN SADI ADN LAQUEEZHA OR WATAVA HER NAME BE AN OWEN KOMBIND!!! I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey. (talk) 20:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Content